


Take Care of Me

by estrojenn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, lol this was not proofread good luck, post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estrojenn/pseuds/estrojenn
Summary: Sora gets sick, Riku is there to help.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Take Care of Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to my very ill friend who was whiny and asked for a fic because she's bedridden and i love her too much to say no to her
> 
> if u are reading this friend, go to bed please

It all started with a single sneeze. Sora disregarded it as allergies seeing as how spring had started up again at home. He thought nothing of it and continued on his day, going to the store to buy ingredients for dinner. 

Riku was returning from a reconnaissance mission with Aqua. Something was happening in the Dark Realm and while Sora volunteered, everyone told him no. You go missing for a year and now no one lets you do anything. It drove Sora mad, the inability to do anything and it had already been a month! He was fine! 

Sora sighed, and then, sneezed again. And again. And once more. 

“Oh dear, here’s a tissue,” an older woman at the store offered. “What are you doing outside, you look like you’re sick.”

“Ah no, it’s just allergies! But thank you,” he replied and took the tissue from the woman. He was starting to feel a little lightheaded but it was probably from the bright fluorescent lights. 

He continued through the aisles, gathering a variety of goods (and a box of tissues) and headed home after paying. Riku would be back in a couple hours so he should start preparing the meal. Did it always take this long to get home? His allergies were getting worse, he couldn’t stop sneezing. They weren’t this bad usually and his body never hurt like this. 

Sora dragged himself through the front door and placed the bags of groceries on the table. He felt heavy and cold, maybe from the ocean breeze coming in through the open window. He went to shut the window and used the last bits of his energy to do so. Sora crept over to the couch and collapsed onto the soft cushions. He reached for the remote and turned on the TV with no intention of actually watching anything. Maybe he could close his eyes for just a moment and then get started on dinner.

\--

Riku walked the familiar path back home. He had been gone for only a few days but felt dread pool in his gut whenever he let Sora out of his sight. It’s not like he didn’t trust him, he just felt strange being apart from Sora after only having gotten him back a month ago. 

Sora hadn’t even messaged him since the morning and Riku’s anxiety was reaching a boiling point. Why didn’t Riku just stay with him or make one of their friends keep an eye on him? 

He could hear the soft sounds of the TV from just outside the front door. He opened the door, it was already unlocked, and made his way in. The TV was on but he couldn’t see Sora. He saw that the groceries were thrown haphazardly onto the dining table, which was strange since Sora promised dinner.

“Sora? Are you home?” No answer. 

He made his way back to the living room with the intent to turn off the TV. It’d help him think better. He rounded the corner and spied familiar spiky hair peeking out from a thick blanket. He let out a relieved sigh.

“Sora, I’m home.” He pulled the blanket down and kneeled down to Sora’s level. 

Sora’s eyes opened slowly, still heavy with exhaustion. He felt worse than before and had pulled the blanket over him to help warm him up. He still felt impossibly cold and hot at the same time. 

“Riku?” he questioned the figure before him. “Riku is that you?”

“Yeah silly, who else?” Riku moved his hands to brush Sora’s bangs back and felt the heat emanate from his forehead. “Sora? I think you’re sick.” 

“Hmm? I’m not sick,” he muttered, his eyes struggled to stay open and then they shot open. “Oh noooo, I didn’t make dinner...” Sora tried to sit up, struggling against the weight of the blanket. 

“I don’t think you should be anywhere near a knife or a stove right now.”

“I’m fine.” His voice was slurred and Sora felt extremely dizzy as he sat up. He noticed Riku’s worried--no that’s pity--look and out of spite, swung his legs around--ignoring the wave of nausea brought on by the sudden movement. Riku tried to help Sora up but Sora waved him off. His legs wobbled as he straightened out and he took in a deep breath but the attempt left him coughing in rapid succession.

“Let me help you,” Riku said as he tried once again to get Sora to hold onto him.

“I don’t need your help,” Sora spat, surprised at how angry it came out. Riku’s face twisted momentarily before returning to a blank state. Sora hated that, he just wanted Riku to stop worrying so much. “I’m--” He meant to say fine but the next coughing fit made him feel resigned. 

“Fine,” Sora relented and let himself lean against Riku.

“Let’s go to the bedroom.” Riku held onto Sora’s waist tightly and walked them over to the room. 

Sora fell forward onto the bed, muffling his groans as Riku maneuvered him under the covers. Sora was huffing by the time Riku finally fell back--his breaths were worrying Riku again and he tried his best to slow it down. His eyes were getting heavy again. Maybe if he could just close them for a moment, Riku wouldn’t notice. 

He felt a cool hand on his forehead; he was grateful for the small relief and nearly whined as it retracted. He opened his eyes to see Riku’s frown deepen even more. 

“I’m gonna get the thermometer, I’ll be right back.” He left almost in a hurry. Sora couldn’t say much, he lost the energy to but sleep wouldn’t come for him. Riku must’ve been gone for an eternity now, what was taking him so long?

“Open up,” came a familiar voice. When did Sora close his eyes? He felt a hand on his cheek, it was nice. “Sora, open your mouth.”

He did so and Riku stuck the thermometer under Sora’s tongue and pushed up on his chin for Sora to close his mouth. He felt the bed dip with the added weight as Riku sat at the edge. After a few moments, the thermometer beeped and Riku took it to read it. 

“Am I going to die?” Sora asked and Riku laughed softly. 

“No, but I might if you keep trying to get up and work while you have a fever.” Riku looked down and held Sora’s hand. He sighed. “I’m gonna make you something to eat.” 

Riku rose from his spot but Sora tightened his hold. “Please don’t go,” Sora whispered. 

Riku smiled and said, “I’ll be back soon, I promise.” He leaned down and gave Sora a kiss on the top of his head. It satisfied Sora enough to let him go. 

The room felt emptier without him and Sora started to feel hot under the covers. Sora struggled to get out of them, they were too heavy. He gave up, too weak to even get angry about the situation. 

He must have fallen asleep since Riku woke him up to feed him porridge. Far from the gourmet dinner Sora planned to cook for them. 

Sora pushed the bowl away after a few spoonfuls. “I’m not hungry.” 

“You need to eat more so you can take the medicine,” Riku reminded him.

“I’m f--”

“Sora, god, stop saying you’re fine.” Riku tightened his grip on the bowl and took in a deep breath. “You’re not fine, you’re sick, and--”

“And what Riku! It’s probably just the flu. I'm not going to die or disappear!” Sora shouted, his voice cracking and dissolving into a series of coughs. Riku’s eyes went wide--he set the bowl down on the dresser and stumbled over his own feet to get to Sora’s side. Riku rubbed his back in soothing circles even after Sora’s coughing fit subsided. “Why do you keep treating me as if I’m made from glass?”

They sat with the heavy silence for a few moments before Sora broke it. 

“I’m not--I’m not useless.”

“I know you’re not. But you really are the worst at taking care of yourself.” Riku moved his fingers through Sora’s hair and noticed Sora leaning into the touch. “You’re so quick to help others that you get yourself into these situations you can’t get out of. It’s okay to ask for help. It’s okay to be selfish. We love you--I love you.”

Maybe it was the fever or the fact that he’d been holding it in for so long, that Sora’s eyes started to prick with tears. They fell and Sora wasn’t sure what for. They’ve had this same conversation for the past month and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. Sora couldn’t help it but Riku would always help him. 

“Okay.” Sora looked up, tear tracks visible in the glow of the falling sun. “I love you too.” 

Riku pressed a kiss on his forehead before moving away from his side. He picked up the medicine from atop the dresser and poured out the correct dosage. 

Sora groaned.

“You really think a few tears were going to stop you from taking your medicine?” He asked as he held out the tiny medicine cup. 

Sora took it begrudgingly, “It’s gross! Why can’t they make it taste better?” He nearly gagged from the after taste. 

“It’s a reminder for you to wash your hands. Are you sleepy yet?” 

“No,” he replied as a yawn came through him to negate the statement. 

“Go to bed.” Riku moved the blanket over Sora’s chest, and went to gather the items left on the dresser. Before he could, he felt a warm hand gripping his wrist. 

“Don’t go, stay with me,” Sora pleaded softly. 

“Okay,” Riku conceded easily. Sora shuffled to the side to allow Riku to move in beside him. He placed an arm around Riku and rested his head on his chest. He felt Riku wrap his own arm around him, squeezing him tightly. 

“I love you,” Sora mumbled, the ache in his body leaving thanks to the medicine.

“I love you too, get some rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @khdamage


End file.
